Free Fallin'
by witchgal
Summary: She was the most popular girl in school, he wasn't, he fell in love with her a first sight...their romance was perfect but love is never an easy road especially in High School,with the stereotypes and of course the ex-boyfriend... NILEY ALL THE WAY!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!! I was listening to the song by John Meyer and the ideas came from there. I don't own a thing! Enjoy!!!

* * *

Free Fallin'.

Chapter 1

"Ok girls, that's enough!" Miley Stewart shouted blowing her whistle making her squad stop their cartwheels and back flips. They broke up into small groups and headed for the changing rooms. "Lilly wait up!" A blonde haired turned round and hurried over to her best friend.

"Still on for shopping after school?" She asked linking arms with Miley.

"It's a Top Brand sale! I have to get that French Connection's Asymmetric Top! And those killer shoes that go with it! Dad gave me my allowance yesterday!" Miley replied giggling. They entered the changing rooms along with the latest gossip.

"Didn't you hear about Kelly and Luke? I knew they'd never last!"

"I heard that a certain Selena made out with a certain football player."

"I did not! That was Carey!"

"Hey!"

"Hey Miley!" Miley looked up to see one of her friends, Selena, rush up to her, Miley noted that the girl hadn't even changed yet. _Getting down with the latest gossip._ "When are you throwing a party? My party mood is raving to go!" Miley smiled.

"Well I let you know that tomorrow after the first game to start the year...I, Miley Stewart, am throwing a party. Jackson finally got dad to go to Tennessee for the weekend!" Squeals followed the announcement. Everyone knew if anyone could throw a good party it was Miley.

"How is Jackson these days?" Selena asked flicking her black hair behind her. Miley shrugged her shoulders willing the girl to go away so she could change.

"He's good. He's just being Jackson." Satisfied with the answer Selena went over to her locker leaving Miley to change. Miley quickly changed into her white puffed polo shirt and her cotton cargo mini skirt. She found her black ballerina shoes at the bottom of her locker. Quickly placing her cheerleading outfit in her duffel bag she waved goodbye and left the locker room. She swept her hair back and headed to her locker; she placed her gym kit in and stared at herself in the mirror she'd added. She grabbed her school bag and added the books she needed and headed off for class. _Just another day in Malibu._

--

"Malibu." Nick Jonas said taking in a deep breath of the fresh California air. He stood in what had been told his High School. It didn't resemble a high school more like a mansion. Joe had told him not to expect anything shabby, he had been right. _Like always._ It was complete with everything, a gym, swimming pool, tennis courts, basketball course, library you name it. He had just moved from New York and right now he was wondering if he had made the right choice. He was now living with his mom seeing as his dad's new job didn't include him. _Just the twenty something girlfriend._

He took a step inside the building, it seemed like he had been transported to Oz. It was immaculate, paintings from famous artists hung along with work from the students. He headed to the Administrators office. A forty year old woman was at the desk filling out a form. "Hello dear." She said smiling kindly at him. "Can I help you?"

"Eh I'm new here. Nick Jonas." He said nervously. "Transferred here from New York." He added. The woman nodded and typed something down on the computer next to her.

"You're Joe's younger brother?" Nick nodded. "What made you come here? Weren't you from the upper east side?"

"No from Brooklyn." The woman nodded.

"Well you have advanced math...as extra curriculum what will it be? Football or art?" Nick knew Joe had taken up Football but Nick was interested in that sort of thing.

"Art." The woman blinked with surprise but didn't say anything.

"Well you've got maths now in room E12...oh here's your schedule..." Nick took the piece of paper and stared at it. Now he knew he was dreaming. His day finished at 3 from Monday to Tuesday, 4 Wednesday to Thursday and Friday he finished at 1...back in Brooklyn he'd finish either at 5 or 4 if he was lucky. "I just need you to fill out this form." Nick did it quickly. It just asked him about his personal details. He handed it back to the woman who smiled towards him. "And behalf of Seaview High. Welcome."

Nick nodded and gave her a nervous smile. "Thanks...bye..." He stared again at his schedule not believing his luck. He walked up a flight of stairs. He was about to enter E12 the room that was his math lesson when he saw her.

She looked like an angel...no she looked like a beautiful princess...she was breath taking. She gave him a smile as she walked past him. Nick stared at her. "Don't be nervous. Mr Yates isn't that strict." She said, even her voice sounded beautiful.

"I have advanced math." He blurted out. The girl giggled. Nick could've kicked himself.

"Ok...well...see ya around!" She said still smiling at himself. He wanted to follow this beauty...this angel...he swallowed hard as she went down the stairs. He turned round and realised he was alone. No one else had seen this angel...he let out a sigh.

"Better get this over with." He knocked on the door and opened it slightly. A tall man that resembled a basketball player, he had slick dark hair pushed back. He resembled a male model instead of a plain boring teacher. "Euh...I'm Nick Jonas...the new student..." He mumbled.

The teacher nodded. "Take a seat next to Mr Oken by the window." Nick nodded and quickly took a seat ignoring the stares he was getting from the other students.

"Name's Oliver but I'm trying out Ollie." The guy said. Nick examined him; he had long shaggy dark hair and what looked like brown eyes. Nick noted that next to all Oliver's books was a camcorder. "Welcome to Seaview High. At least they got the name right." Oliver gestured towards the window where Nick could see the glimmering sea. Nick smirked, he liked this school already. "So where did you use to come from?"

"New York, Brooklyn." Oliver shook his head smirking. "What?"

"If you want to fit in here you have to just say you from New York and be very vague about it." Oliver said letting out a sigh. "That's the only problem with this school. It judges you too quickly and it stinks with football players."

"Nothing changes then?" Oliver grinned at him. "Who are the guys I should stay away from and who are the girls I should hang out with?"

"Ok this is really hard...ok the girls that guys should date are the cheerleaders...but with every cheerleader is every footballer. My advice is: if you want a girlfriend then go for sports or be filthy rich."

"I can get away with being rich...or modestly rich." Nick's thoughts went back to the angel he had seen, _did she have a boyfriend?_ Oliver laughed quietly.

"No sports then?" Nick shook his head. "You'll pass. You've got the whole shyness thing going on. Girls dig that. Just be careful of the jealous boyfriend." Nick nodded taking it all in. "Good thing you've just arrived. Things were getting boring."

They turned their attention to the rest of the lesson. Nick liked Oliver's wit and jokey manner, he reminded him of his eldest brother Kevin. Oliver liked Nick, he was funny and somehow they had become fast friends.

--

As Nick lined up in the cafeteria food line he took his time to search for the angel he had seen. It also gave him a chance to see what everyone was like. _Cheerleaders are off limits..._He wondered who was rich and who wasn't, who to hang out with and who to give the brush off.

"Can you pass me that bottle of lime water?" Nick felt like he had died and gone to heaven. The angel was there and even better right behind him. He noticed this beauty had sparkling blue eyes, her lips looked so soft..._and so kissable..._ "Oh it's you!" She said realization hitting her. Nick gave her a smile Joe would've called goofy. "See you made it out alive." Nick gave a very weird chuckle. He reached and tried to grab the bottle of water. "Thanks." She went over to the cashier and paid for her lunch all the while smiling at him.

Nick was hooked. He quickly paid his food and looked up only to see that the angel had gone. He saw Oliver chewing down a cheeseburger by a window and went over to sit next to him. "Heya man." Oliver said moving his camcorder to accommodate Nick's tray. "Ah you got the lime water too?" Nick looked down and smiled nervously.

"What's with the camcorder?" Nick asked after a while. He had just finished off the most delicious hamburger he had ever had.

"I'm making a documentary of this school." Oliver replied. "Right now I'm filming the football players table. Lots-of-improv. I'm trying to be the next Steven Spielberg."

"Ah." Nick replied. "So who's who around here?"

"Well, there's me! By the door is Luke. The guy who refuses to talk to anyone. Vow of silence thing going on. Then over here we have Sarah." Oliver had grabbed up his camcorder and showed the people he was showing. Sarah was sitting on the table next to them. She had two plaits of soft blond hair with black rimmed glasses. "Say hello Sarah."

"Salutations good friend." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"She's the most academic chick around here." He whispered. Nick was shown random people that he gathered only Oliver knew. "And over there is Miley Stewart. The most popular girl here. She's different from other students. Kinder and very...very beautiful." Nick lifted his head and saw her. The angel. The angel had a name. _Miley...Miley you're so...smiley?_

"She sure is." Nick breathed out. Oliver stared at his friend with a sad look. He knew when a guy was hooked and he was defiantly hooked.

The day went on as usual, he had English were by some luck was with Miley. Nick kept saying it over and over again in his head, it sounded so sweet, exotic...he watched as she flicked her long brown hair back, he watched enchanted by the way she smiled. He couldn't even bring himself to speak to her.

Then in History he saw her again. He enjoyed his first day very much. When his day ended he noticed her parked near his car. Walking quickly behind her he saw much to his heartbreak a tall muscular blond haired male. He felt ill, she had wrapped her arms round his neck, his hands were down by her butt and they were kissing like they'd never stop.

* * *

Yea' she has a boyfriend. Well what did you expect to happen? Lol Review and Read!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own a thing!

* * *

Chapter 2

Miley stared at Selena. "The new kid was totally checking you out!" She whispered nudging her as she giggled. "I must admit he's kinda cute...that whole shy thing he's got going on..."

"I already have a boyfriend. He's called Chris. Captain of the football team." Miley said but she couldn't help stealing a glance at the new kid. She found him cute but he seemed reserved.

"Yes we know. Like since...8th grade!" Lilly added. They were in English; their teacher had gone out for a brief discussion leaving the pupils with an essay to do for Monday.

"Can we change the subject?" Miley looked over her shoulder just in time to see Nick staring at her, she flashed him a warm smile and she almost giggled when she saw the pink blush spread on his face. She turned round. "I need help for my outfit for the game." Lilly and Selena instantly changed the subject, telling her what clothes went with what. All the while Miley replayed in her mind Nick's blush and his stare.

"I've got it!" Many heads turned to Selena's squeal. "Sorry...ok Miles...but what about your black lace body con panel dress? You know the one we got when we hit the sales yesterday?"

"Euh..."

"Or, the dress you got when we went to Beverly Hills for spring shopping...it was the coral wrap front tulip dress? It'd go great with your Chloe sandals!" Lilly suggested. Miley shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess...but I was thinking along the lines of a strap dress? Like the one we saw yesterday? I've got one in sky blue." Miley went on. She knew the only reason they chose her 'sexy attire' dresses – as she called them- was because a certain boyfriend of her was tired from just kissing and touching. He wanted the real deal and Miley had refused him. She took another glance at Nick. _He seems so different...so...so...unique._

--

"Ready for the big game?" Miley asked Chris as they pulled away from a passionate kiss. He leaned his head against her locker.

"As I'll ever be. Still on for the party?" Miley nodded her head and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "That's my girl!" He kissed her again.

"Now go or you'll be late. I don't want to hear Carol have a go at me about you making the rest of the team do extra push ups because you were late." Chris smiled and hurried off. Miley let out a sigh. _I do love him...I do..._ She closed her locker and walked on to class. _Why is it always the same?_

--

Nick was in the library, he wanted to get a head start on his English paper. He also wanted a small escape from the angel. Despite knowing she was seeing someone he still felt like he was walking on air when he saw her. And when she smiled at him...he felt like it was only him and her. He flicked a page. Did she like him? Was that why she smiled at him? Or was it because he'd been caught by the dark haired girl next to her?

"Heya man." He looked up to see Oliver sitting down. "Ah English..."

"What's up?" Nick asked removing his bag to let Oliver sit down.

"Skaterchick has officially dumped me." Nick raised his eyebrow. "Oh right I forgot. See at the very start of term we're given email buddies. Mine is Skaterchick. And just now she doesn't wanna meet up because she's seeing this game."

"Oh."

"Yes oh! I mean why? Why would she do that?" Oliver rambled. "So what should I do? Should I start being demanding? Or what please Nick, help a brother out!" Nick swallowed hard.

"Just tell her how you feel about this." Oliver's head snapped straight up.

"That's called being controlling."

"No it's not. It's you being honest with the cyber chick." Nick turned another page. No sooner had he said that he felt a strange beeping noise. "Turn your camcorder off."

"No can do! If I wanna get to the top, I've gotta work and annoy people to do so. Sooo Nick...tell us about your day."

Nick bit back the urge to laugh. "Lessons are cool...food's good...what can I say?"

"What about the girls? I saw Sarah looking at you in maths. I mean for me I go for a more sports chick..."

"Ollie. Stop." Nick felt himself grow warm with embarrassment. He knew how Sarah had been looking at him. It made him feel very uneasy. He wasn't used to the girls' stares..._unlike Miley's..._

"Nick? Nick?" Nick blinked as he was forced out of his small daydream of Miley. Oliver waved a hand over Nick's eyes. "Were you lost in Miley paradise again?" Nick blushed red. "Yea'...I mean I sit next to you in History." Nick nearly choked. "You Jonas's don't waste time do you?" He patted Nick's back and wandered off. Nick was about to get up when he saw the illusion of beauty walk past him. He noticed she had her hair tied back showing off her bare neck. Nick had to leave before he fainted.

--

Miley hurried to art. It was her only class where she didn't have to be judged. Yes she could've taken up horse riding among her friends but she just didn't feel in the mood. She unravelled her IPod from her bag; she sat in front of her canvas and stared at the images she could use. In the end after hesitating between sunflowers and water lilies she chose the water lilies. She got out her pencil and spent half an hour listening to The All American Rejects as she drew water lilies floating down a stream.

Nick had been late again; he had gotten lost and ended up in the music room instead. He had spent his half an hour playing about on the guitar before rushing off to his first art lesson. He almost fainted. There standing in one corner of the room was his Mona Lisa. _Miley..._She was deep in concentration, Nick quickly picked up an image at random and began sketching away, and like Miley he was lost in his own strokes...and his IPod.

He jumped when he felt the teacher tapping him on the shoulder telling him class had ended. He quickly packed away his things and left the room.

--

Miley twirled about in her dress. She let out a sigh as she stared at the cut on her hand she got from back flipping; she scraped the grass but still. A Head Cheerleader should never lose concentration. Even if it was over a certain boy who she saw arriving late in art. She had to admit that she was attracted to him.

Even Selena was and she'd admitted it to Paul her current boyfriend. She had to laugh; she had found it so funny when Selena told him. He face had screwed up like a bull in a mad rage. She frowned. _Paul might tell Chris..._She hadn't told Chris that Nick was in most of her classes.

It'd only been two days and she was more intrigued by him than Chris. She suddenly stared at herself, _what is going on with you? You are the perfect student! You're head cheerleader! You're dating the Captain of the football team! Get a grip on yourself!_ She took a couple of deep breaths and walked towards her balcony. She let the cool salty air breath over her. She looked towards the park, she smiled despite herself. It was Nick.

She closed her eyes and turned to face the beach. _Tomorrow I'm hitting the beach._ She dragged herself to her wardrobe and pulled out her sandals with the tiny blue gems around the straps. It went well with her sky blue strap dress. She gave her hair a quick comb over. She heard the door ring and when she saw it was Selena and Lilly thoughts about Nick Jonas and his mystery went to the back of her mind. She had a boyfriend and she was going to stand by him. _Despite being attracted to the new kid._

Remember to review!!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own a thing!!

* * *

Chapter 3

"GO ON CHRIS!" Miley roared as she watched her boyfriend score the winning touchdown. She felt people near her pat her shoulder as she walked down the stands to greet her boyfriend. As she ran over to him, she felt the crowds' excitement, their happiness, their adrenalin...She kissed him passionately as she leapt up. Chris then swooped his girlfriend up like some kind of trophy. _Trophy._ Miley smiled happily as he carried her back to her friends. She watched suddenly confused at why Chris and Paul and Taylor and Matt where heading to the back.

"Wasn't that the best game ever?" Selena gushed all the while grabbing Miley's hand. "That was perfect you know you running up to him like that...so romantic..." Miley smiled as Lilly mimed being sick.

"Shall we go to Miles's place now?" Lilly interrupted. Girls cheered as they followed Miley to Chris's car as they headed towards Miley's house party. Jackson, Miley's older brother greeted them one by one. Selena flirted with him shamefully till Paul dragged her away.

"Heya babe." Miley smiled as she felt warm arms round her waist. "God I missed you." Miley felt him rub his face along hers. It smelt of the Hugo Boss he insisted on wearing. Miley liked it. In small doses. Their fingers entwined as Rhianna's 'Shut up and Drive' came on booming in the loud HQ speakers Jackson had set up.

He was sipping on some WKD as he watched his baby sister dance with the same guy she'd been since she was 15. He liked the guy, he was fun to hang out with sometimes but he also knew he had a terrible temper and he was just afraid of his little sister getting hurt. He took another swig and became at ease with the party.

Miley danced with Chris till the end of the song. Then she found Lilly hanging out by the pool as she texted someone. "Ah the mystery TheNextSteven...what's he asking?" Miley asked actually relieved to find Lilly out here away from the party people inside.

"He wants to meet me...but I've told him no and now he keeps telling me either he'll lose me or I can keep him..." Lilly showed Miley the latest message her text buddy had sent.

"He really does like you...why don't you?" Lilly looked up at her shocked.

"He could be some dork and I'd lose my friends and..." Miley shook her head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will always be your best friend." Lilly hugged Miley and Miley hugged back. They laughed at Lilly's blackberry buzzed. "What has TheNextSteven got to say?"

Lilly read the message then looked up. "He needs help." Miley looked towards the party and her friend.

"They won't notice we've even gone." Lilly smirked and followed Miley and she quickly grabbed Jackson's car keys. They quickly drove away.

--

Nick took in deep breaths. He felt sure something was broken...his nose? His arm? He thanked God for having Oliver find him. He spat out the blood that had been flowing in his mouth. It tasted like metal on his tongue and unusual. _Not every day you get some footballer kick your butt. _He swallowed hard, and all because of her. He could faintly hear Oliver saying something but Nick couldn't care, he had passed out.

"Is he ok?" Miley asked Oliver as she reached down to Nick's side. She gingerly touched his cheek. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"He just had the football team kick the shit out of him. How'd you be?" Miley ignored his comment. With some help they dragged/carried him to Miley's car. "Where are you taking him?"

Miley gave him a hard look. "To the hospital. I'm not leaving him like this." Miley glanced to Nick's bruised face. She had practically run to his side when she saw who it was. She placed a hand over his. It felt soft and warm. Oliver hopped in the back next to Nick and Lilly sat in the front.

"Wait, are you Skaterchick?" Miley heard Oliver ask after a moment's silence.

"I am." Lilly replied as she flickered a glance at Miley.

"Huh. Never would've thought it'd be you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lilly demanded. Miley had to suppress a laugh as she could tell Lilly was getting angry. "Am I not like your precious Sarah?"

"Actually you sounded pretty cool...it's just you're a cheerleader."

"No wonder you're single."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." She put on a music disc she had found. "I absolutely a huge fan of this." Soon the car was filled with Clocks by Coldplay.

"I have the same taste in music as _you_?" Oliver asked disbelieving the concept. Lilly found herself blushing. "Good choice." Lilly was too busy blushing to reply.

The rest of the drive was quiet and peaceful. They arrived at the hospital quicker than they'd expected. Oliver quickly took a wheelchair and lent it to Nick. He was slowly coming round but then he'd go out of it. "Come on." Miley said pushing Nick inside the building.

"Excuse me? Our friend was in an accident." Oliver said as they came in. A nurse hurried over and stared at the small group. One girl looked like a model, one looked like a tomboy, one looked like a wannabe film producer and the final member of their party was bloodied and bruised.

"Hn. I'll get the doctor." Miley smiled and stared at Nick.

"Everything's going to be ok, I promise." She whispered as she pulled on a strand of his curly hair playfully. She used a tissue she had on her to wipe away the blood from his forehead. "Where is that doctor?" She asked impatiently. It had nothing to do with Nick, she just hated being at the hospital.

"Excuse me?" The trio turned round and saw the tall doctor approach them. "Come on. Bring him into ER." Miley pushed Nick letting Lilly and Oliver time to talk. They didn't. With the help of a few doctors they helped him onto a small bed and examined him. "Has he taken anything?" Oliver shook his head. "Drunk anything?"

"No. He's got diabetes." Oliver added. The doctor nodded and examined him further.

"He's just got some bad bruising." He turned the trio. "Excuse me but as hospital policy you'll have to wait in the waiting room. Miley ran a hand in her hair; Lilly rested her head against the wall and Oliver just stayed by the door every now and then he'd glance towards Lilly.

The doors opened and Nick came out, he had a fat lip, a black eye and some small cuts over his hands. Miley leapt up and helped him use her as support. "He's got to take these painkillers everyday for a week." He handed a small brown paper bag to Oliver. "He's lucky nothing was broken." Oliver nodded.

"Thanks." Lilly muttered. They used the wheelchair they had used before to steer Nick to the car. "Where does he live?" She asked turning round at Oliver who was putting Nick's seatbelt on. Nick stared at them a half smile on his face; the doctor had given him strong painkillers that made him feel very woozy and very giddy.

"Please tell me you're not suggesting we bring him home like this?" Oliver asked. Lilly put a hand on her hip and gave him a look. "His mom will freak!"

"Not my problem."

"Then why are you here?" Oliver climbed into the car and shut the back seat door. Lilly let out a groan and sat in the front alongside Miley.

"How's he doing?" Miley asked glimpsing at Nick. "Is he ok?" Oliver turned to the drooling guy. Oliver prodded him gently. Nick fell on Oliver's lap fast asleep.

"He'll live." Oliver replied.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Lilly demanded. Miley shrugged her shoulders.

"He can crash at my place." Oliver said. "It's only a few blocks away from yours." Miley nodded. The drive was silent; between Lilly flicking through songs, Miley driving and Oliver staring outside, nothing much was said. Miley drove Oliver home and helped him get Nick inside. "Thanks. It's not every day you find someone like you." Oliver said as she was leaving.

"Thanks." Miley said pushing back a lock of hair. "I'll check on him tomorrow." Oliver nodded and waved her goodbye.

"Do I have to come?" Lilly said as they arrived back at Miley's house. The party was still going on. "Also you have a boyfriend." Miley stared at her boyfriend. He was drinking beer from the keg.

"I'm being friendly and yes I want you to come." Miley let out a sigh.

"Are you sure about that?" Miley didn't know if she meant Nick or about Oliver. But Miley didn't ask, Lilly had already gone inside and had gotten lost in the party. Miley stared at the party. _Why does this seem boring?_

"Miley!" She put on a smile and hurried over to Chris. As he hugged her she pushed away her negative thoughts and enjoyed the party.

* * *

Yea' so there's gonna be some Oliver/Lilly romance. Also seeing as the Jonas Brothers came on the Hannah Montana show I could use the name Jonas instead of Grey (Camp Rock) Don't forget to review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The Niley romance is about to start now! Lol grab a bowl of popcorn and read

I don't own a thing!

* * *

Chapter 4

Nick woke up, his stomach churned and he retched in the bucket next to him. _What?_ He blinked and took in his surroundings. He was in a medium sized bedroom filled with posters that had received awards. _This isn't my room._ He stared at the quilt. It was a black with small cameras...Nick tried to get up only to hear. "Be careful. The doctor said you had to take it easy." Nick rubbed his eyes.

"Angel...my angel..." He mumbled. He couldn't believe it. It seemed impossible. It had to be a dream. "It's a dream..." He felt a cool flannel on his forehead. "You're pretty."

"Thank you." He grinned widely. This was the best dream ever. Her fingers were so soft against his face. "By the way I'm sorry about Chris." Nick's eyes shot open. It was coming back to him. He was waiting by the stands for Oliver to come back with a hot dog instead he found himself face to face with most of the football team. "He just acts...overprotective sometimes."

"My eye hurts." Nick said. Miley giggled. "My lip stings..."

"You've got a black eye and a fat lip. Hold on to this. It'll numb the pain." Their fingers touched for the briefest moment but Nick felt like a lightening blot had run up his arm. "You're at Oliver's; he lives a few blocks from me. He's downstairs with Lilly."

"Oh." _That explains the movie posters_. "Why are you here?" He blushed as she stared at him with her innocent blue eyes.

"Oliver texted Lilly and I came and helped you." Miley couldn't help but feel her heart beat go faster as she found herself getting caught in those brown eyes..._I'm a sucker for brown eyes...wait I have a boyfriend!_ She smiled nervously as she dabbed his lip.

"Thanks." Suddenly he realised how close they were. Miley was right next to his arm. She suddenly stopped wiping his hand. Nick stared at it. She stared at it. She leaned closer. He leaned closer. Their lips were almost touching.

"Hope we weren't interrupting anything?" Miley backed away quickly blushing. Lilly raised an eyebrow at them. "Selena wants to meet us at the mall. Chris and Paul are there."Miley nodded swallowing hard. _I have a boyfriend...right...a reason why we don't kiss guys...who happen not to be them._

Nick knew why Lilly mentioned Chris deliberately. _She was warning me._ He knew Miley had a boyfriend. He knew they'd been together since the 8th grade. He didn't even know her properly. _But she had leaned closer too._ Nick looked up to see Oliver next to Lilly. Miley was already up and he could tell that she was blushing. _I know that because I am..._

"I'll see you at school." She muttered. "Thanks Ollie. Come on Lilly." Lilly waved politely goodbye as she followed Miley. When the door slammed downstairs, Oliver sat on the chair facing his computer.

"Be careful." He said. Nick lied back on the pillows. "But I must admit bravo." Nick threw him a confused look. "You nearly kissed Miley Stewart."

"And how am I supposed to feel better?" Nick asked bitterly. Oliver looked at him sympathetically.

"I dunno..." Oliver replied sadly. Nick let out a sigh, if only Lilly hadn't turned up...if only they'd had a minute more..._Then I wouldn't be here...I'd be in a morgue..._

--

"That was close." Lilly said as Miley changed from her dress to her white lounge shorts and her yellow cap sleeved t-shirt and her white sandals. "I mean what were you thinking? You have a boyfriend!"

"Why do you keep reminding me?" Miley demanded.

"Because you forget!" Lilly shouted. "Because you almost kissed the new kid!" Miley felt a surge of guilt run through her. She had almost cheated on her boyfriend with some guy she didn't even know well.

"He has a name!" Lilly rolled her eyes. "And he was under a lot of medication." But the truth remained the same. Miley had wanted to kiss Nick. Like Nick had wanted to kiss Miley.

"Let's get going. They'll be wondering where we are." Lilly said. They descended the stairs and saw Jackson still asleep, his arms curled round a pillow. He had been up since 5 in the morning tidying the house. He'd gone to bed at eight and hadn't woken up since. "When's your dad coming back?"

"Tonight." Miley replied as she grabbed her cell. There were three voice messages. _**Hi!! It's Sel!! Look me and the girls are heading to the mall later we trying out that new spa treatment facility. Come over quick! Kisses!**_** Press three to delete.** Miley pressed three. _**Hey Miles! It's me Chris...Selena told us that you were going to the mall. We'll join you in a few hours. Love you babe.**_** Press three to delete. **Miley pressed three. _**Heya darling! I'll be back later than I expected. Your Uncle Earl's taking me to see your Aunt Dolly. Bye Darling.**_

--

Miley let the face mask sink into her pores. It was a great idea, she'd relax and erase her almost kiss with Nick...but somehow she couldn't. He had called her an angel...no one besides her dad had called her an angel...

"Someone's thinking of Chris!" Miley opened her eyes and saw Selena and Carey smirking at her.

"Have you guys done it yet?" Selena asked as her back was being massaged. Miley felt herself grow uncomfortable.

"How long are you gonna make that guy wanna wait?" Carey asked. Like Miley she was having a facial.

"I'm not ready yet." Miley replied weakly. It was one of her least favourite topics. She was always teased over it; she was the only virgin in the squad. She wasn't ashamed...she just felt like she was put in the spotlight a lot. She knew Chris wanted to do it..._He's even asking Sel and Lilly to see if I might wanna do it._

"He must be either going mad with sexual frustration or he's straying." Miley turned to Carey. Carey had gone white even under the peach facemask. Miley's face froze with horror. "I was joking." She spluttered out.

"Nice going Carey." Selena hissed. She turned her attention to Miley. "He's not. Paul always tells me where he goes and with him is Chris." Miley knew she was trying to reassure the girl but the damage had been done. Miley knew Chris was straying.

"We'll hit the shops later...ok?" Miley said after a while. It was a safe option. She didn't have to be worried that she spent too much; her dad's income was enough to sustain an army. Also it helped her when she was in doubt. The girls didn't say anything except nod.

--

Nick was strolling in the park. His mind on one thing. _Miley..._He had his guitar strapped on his back, it was what he did when he was feeling so much at a time. He sat on a bench and placed his guitar on his lap. He was once more at Malibu's name for a park, _rather like a tropical garden._ Every inch of it was covered either by ugly cupid fountains, big trees or flowers from A to Z. There was an elderly couple feeding birds, a boyfriend and girlfriend making out...and a bunch of kids messing about. He strummed slightly. Nothing here gave him inspiration.

"Elder couple...kids playing and a couple in love..." Nick mused. "Not good combinations."_ Miley...my angel..._

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
I finally found the missing part of me  
I felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again

Nick stopped strumming, he stared at his guitar. _Have I just sung that?_ He continued strumming with a similar rhythm.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(I can't get you outta my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find_

He felt his phone vibrate, cutting him from his inspiration. It was an Unknown caller. "Hello?"

"_Nick?"_ Nick felt his heart sore, Miley had called him up.

"What's up?" He asked trying to sound casual.

"_Wanna hang?" _Nick wished she was standing with him, showing her how happy he was.

"Sure. Where?"

"_Anywhere but the mall."_ Nick felt his heart wrench in his heart. She was crying.

"Sure...It's by the beach, third house on the right. Near that beach bar." He heard her sniffle.

"_Thanks. See you then."_ The phone went dead. Nick gathered up his guitar and ran to back home, he was glad his mom had gone out to visit Joe. He changed from his plain white t-shirt to a green checker polo shirt. He quickly sprayed some deodorant on. He wanted to smell good for her.

The doorbell rang and Nick practically tripped on his way to see her. He opened the door and was shocked to see her crying; she seemed so happy, so alive. To see her crying made him feel crap. Before he could say anything she was hugging him. Nick hugged back. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm on a break." She whispered. Nick didn't understand, yesterday they were all over each other...now they were on a break?

"What happened?" Nick asked letting her enter his house. She sat down on the couch. Her head in her hands, "You can tell me."

"Casey had made out with him!" She started to cry again. "She told me when we were buying tops...I-I confronted C-Chris and h-h-he told me!" Nick pulled her closer to him. "I-It w-was at the party!"

"They were probably drunk...it doesn't count." Nick said softly. _She just wants you to console her..._

"She wasn't! She doesn't even drink!" Miley wailed, she placed her head on her lap. "I'm so stupid!"

"You're not stupid...look...I'm not good with these things but what if you try and sort things out?" Nick wanted to hit himself. Miley looked up at him and gave him a shy smile.

"Why?" Nick ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"You have history...and given that you should give him a chance." Miley nodded. She wanted him to tell her not to give Chris a second chance, she wanted him to give her a reason why she should stay...but he didn't.

"Can I stay over?" She asked after a moment. Nick nodded quickly. "I think this is going to be the beginning of something new." Nick chuckled slightly.

"Seeing as my mom is out for the night we have the chance to watch unlimited DVDs." Nick said getting off the couch, Miley got up.

"I'll just make a few calls." She grabbed her cell and told Jackson she wouldn't be back till the morning. She then called Lilly and reassured her that she wasn't planning on doing anything crazy and then she left Chris a message telling him that they needed to talk. She turned and stared as Nick made popcorn. _What am I doing?_

More Niley rom to come!!But keep those reviews coming!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything!!! Rule of reading : you read it you review it :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Miley walked into math. Her one class with Chris in it. She took a seat by the window and took out her things. She knew he wanted to talk after all she did too. But at that precise moment she didn't know what she wanted. She let out a deep breath. Nick had been so kind with her, she had met his mom the day after she'd slept over and even she was as nice as Nick.

She'd spoken to Lilly, Lilly told her to talk to Chris. They apparently had 'too much history to ignore'. "Miles." She jumped with surprise. Chris was taking a seat next to her. "Please I'm sorry...look I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you. I'll get a pedicure."

"She chuckled slightly but kept a straight face. "Just give me time. I don't know what I want..." Chris took her hand, Miley hated to admit he still managed to make her heart flutter.

"I love you. That kiss was ages ago. During summer...you were in Paris and I got drunk at some party." Chris said and Miley was amazed how he kept a straight face. Then she realized how sincere he looked. "Miles...not every guy is perfect."

"Why did you beat up Nick?" Chris's face was torn between keeping a sincere face and an angry one. Miley shook her head and laughed bitterly. "You beat up people who might be a threat to you. You cheated on me and beat up Nick. It'll take more than a pedicure for me to forgive you." She turned round and left a speechless Chris. She ignored him throughout the lesson but she hated seeing him so...sad.

She hurried into art and took out the canvas she had been working on. She took out her IPod and began to continue draw. She did everything she could to forget Chris.

_The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

She sang out loud alongside her IPod. Paint scattered everywhere. She used this as her anger therapy. And the song expressed what she felt. She loved Chris but she hated him. She nearly attacked a startled Nick when he gently tapped her on the shoulder to understand why a blotch of purple paint had landed on his black shirt. "WHAT?" She yelled. "Oh...sorry Nick." Nick took a step backwards. "I'm venting out my anger."

"I know." She threw him a confused look. "You were singing out the 7 things I hate about you. I'm just hoping the blotch of purple I received wasn't aimed at me." Nick showed his stained shirt.

"I'm so sorry. No I wasn't doing it on purpose it was...Chris."

"I gathered that." Miley chuckled.

"Do you...I mean as friends...do you wanna grab a smoothie? After school?" Miley said suddenly. Nick couldn't believe his luck. He felt he could fly.

"I'd love to!" He replied eagerly. Miley smiled and brushed a piece of hair back. She gave him a small nod. "When's your last lesson?"

"I've got cheerleading practise. But that finishes at 4 so...4 it shall be." Nick nodded away, he was too happy to even notice. He was going to hang out with Miley Stewart!

"Ok girls! One two three four!"

"We've got the talent! We've got the spirit! We've got the fans! So let us hear it!" The whole ground became alive with the cheerleader's voices. They had the tallest including Casey doing back flips.

"Whoo, whoo! Let us hear it! Whoo, whoo! A little bit louder! Whoo, whoo! You're getting closer! Whoo, whoo" The girls were clapping their hands while the guys were helping the girls flip in the air.

"Yeah, that's right, that's right! Yeah, that's right, that's right!" Now came the big final. The Big Pyramid. The girls –aided by the guys- were flipped into a pyramid. Then Miley, Selena and Lilly cart wheeled or flipped backwards towards the centre and shouted.

"GO EASTSIDE!" Then slowly the girls came down.

"That was so cool Miles!" Selena said digging into her gym bag for a nail file. "But we need to work a little harder on the routine." Miley nodded absentminded. She dug into her bag and pulled out a brush.

"Where are you going?" Lilly asked as she watched Miley give a quick flick of mascara. Miley snapped shut her compact quickly. "Oh is it back on with you and Chris?"

"Nope. We're having a break." Miley replied as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "I'm just getting drinks with Nick." Lilly stared at Miley.

"Nick? As in Nick Jonas? The new kid Nick?" Selena inquired staring at Miley. Miley nodded blushing slightly.

"The one and only."

"He's a geek." Selena replied bluntly. "He hums in maths." Miley stared at Selena. "What? He does!"

"He's actually very nice." Miley replied. "If you gave him a chance."

"Give him a chance? Miles he lives on the same block as that Chino kid. Do I need to say anything else?"

"What is your problem with him? He's the first decent guy I've met. He's not interested in how many cars he's got or how much cash I've got..."

Selena tossed her dark hair back and placed a hand on her hip. "He's only interested in one thing Miley. And what about Chris? Huh? Are you gonna dump him because this new kid is interesting and decent? What did Chris do for you every month to celebrate your anniversary? He bought you a single red rose and a box of chocolates." Miley stared at Selena.

"Well seeing as we're talking about Chris, why did he cheat on me? If he's so perfect why did he cheat on me with her?" Miley pointed an elegant finger towards Casey. Selena stared at Miley.

"You're making a mistake." She said and with that she brushed past Miley and headed towards the changing rooms.

"I'll have a strawberry smoothie and Nick, you'll have...?" Miley asked Nick. Nick blinked quickly. He had been staring at Miley more than usual. He swallowed hard.

"Euh...a...a passion fruit smoothie...thanks..." Nick mumbled quickly. He wiped his palms on his jeans. "So...did you talk to Chris yet?" Miley shook her head. She paid the cashier for the smoothies while Nick chose a seat, it was by the window.

"I'm a wreck." Miley said dragging a hand through her hair. Nick chuckled softly. "This whole thing with Chris...I don't know...I mean we have so much history..." Nick tried to ignore the small pains his heart was feeling. "The saddest thing is that...I still love him."

"Oh." Nick managed to say. "T-Then why are you with m-me then?" He asked quickly taking a sip of his smoothie.

"Nick...you are the first person I know who isn't interested in clothes...cars...artificial stuff...you care about real things." Miley said staring at Nick. She too was ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. "You're easy to talk to."

"I'm glad I'm someone you can trust." Nick said giving her a small smile. Miley wished that her stomach would stop flipping. She took a deep gulp of her smoothie and gave him a nervous smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school then?" Nick said walking Miley to the door to her house. Miley nodded happily.

"Yea'! Oh wait...if you want we could carpool, I pick up Lilly along the way and I could pick you and Ollie up that way we save money on gas and the environment." Nick stared at her a goofy smile spread on his face. Miley thought he was smirking at her. "I'm sorry! I'm rambling...something I really should control."

Nick gave her a smile. "I like your rambling...it's sweet." Miley pushed back a small strand of hair to hide her blush. "But yea' carpooling...I'm all for it."

"Wait! He said that?" Lilly demanded later that night, Lilly was lying across Miley's bed. Miley nodded. Miley was getting herself prepared for the next day. "I think you're looking at boyfriend potential." She said in a sing song voice.

"What? No way! Nick is just a friend. Anyway he told me to give Chris another chance." Miley replied. She pulled out a red tank top. "What do you think?" Lilly looked up from her magazine.

"Nah!" She turned a page. "Of course he'd tell you that! He's hoping that when you guys talk about it all you'll realise that Nick is the one for you."

Miley let out a sigh as she put away the tank top and pulled out a soft pink silk puffy sleeves top. "We're just friends. What about this one?"

Lilly shook her head. "Too formal. Of course you'll say that." She put her magazine down and stared at her friend. "Miles...you're my best friend. But if you stay with Chris then life will just be as it should be...but if you go for Nick then...you'll be shunned."

"I'm glad that you worry about me but there is nothing going on between me and Nick!" Miley said more harshly than she intended. Lilly stared at her slightly hurt. "I'm sorry Lilly...it's just that with Nick I'm the girl who lived in Tennessee..." Lilly blinked hard. "I-I don't know how to explain it but...he's the only kid around here who seems normal, besides you of course." She added.

"So...Chris and you are...?" Miley pulled out a floral dress but she didn't face her friend. She enjoyed Nick's company..._but you've lost interest in Chris..._ "Miles?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Reviews are welcome =)


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything!Please reveiw if you love NILEY!

* * *

Chapter 6

Miley ran down the beach, hoping to clear her mind. It was her morning ritual; wake up at 5 run for half an hour, go back have a shower get changed before picking up Lilly as they went to school. She had her IPod on full blast she couldn't hear a certain male call out her name until he grabbed her hand. "ARGH!" She screamed loudly. Then she saw who it was. "Nick? I'm so sorry I didn't hear you...I've got my music on..." Nick chuckled softly and smiled at her.

"Miley...there's something I have to tell you..." Miley smiled at him urging him to go on. "I love you."

"I love you too." They leaned in and..."Miley! Wake up!" Miley stared at Nick who was slowly transforming into her best friend Lilly. "Miles!"

"Sweet niblits!" Miley screamed as she leapt up. Lilly was next to her a bemused smile on her face. "Why did you wake me? It's...nine in the morning?" She asked rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"I woke you because I thought we could hit the beach. You know before the season winter hits us?" Lilly said as she pulled back the white curtains letting in the morning sun. Miley groaned. "I've chosen your bikini."

Miley rolled off her bed and grabbed the dark red bikini that was lying on the edge of the bed and headed to the bathroom to change.

"What are we doing just staring at the shack?" Nick asked watching Oliver stare at the shack facing the beach. He rolled his eyes at him.

"Nick we're two co-directors, two samurais really...kinda like Tom Cruise in the 'Last Samurai' that was an epic film..." Oliver replied not taking his eyes off the shack.

"Okay..."

"We need to respect each other before meet each other in battle." Nick raised his eyebrow at him, Oliver turned to him. "I mean it, eating Nachos is a battle you'll soon learn." Oliver turned his attention back to the shack.

"I'm going to need a dictionary whenever I hang out with you. We're just getting Nachos." Nick said turning his attention to the beach. Oliver grabbed his arm.

"Just Nachos? Nick, there are seven varieties of Nachos! There's cheesy flavoured...hot n' spicy...plain...sweet...they've even got a set for vegetarians! Then there is the one that beats the rest...the Deluxe combo..." Oliver's mouth opened slightly as he imagined it.

"Then get the combo." Nick said turning his attention back to the beach. He felt himself grow light..._She's here...how do I look? Ok...now relax..._

"Mmm...hey nice shirt by the way." Oliver said. Nick blinked and stared at his navy blue t-shirt.

"Oh this? I got it with Miley when we went for smoothies." Nick replied tugging gently at the fabric. They had been slowly advancing towards the shack when Oliver whacked him in the chest.

"What? You went for smoothies with Miley Stewart?" Nick nodded smiling. "What happened? Details! Did you kiss her?"

"Nothing happened. We're just friends. I mean with her and Chris..." They walked over to the shack.

"Welcome to Nacho Shack! May I take your order?" A male teenager asked at the counter. Nick nodded.

"Yea' two cheesy nachos, an ice tea and a coke, please." Nick said. The guy nodded and took their order.

"You know what you need to be?" Oliver said once they were seated on the decking eating their nachos and after Nick had told him what had happened the other day. Nick turned to him taking a bite of a cheesy nacho. "More aggressive. Like you said, her and Chris are over." Nick stared at him.

"Yea' but...I mean wouldn't it be a bit soon?"

Oliver paused and gazed out to the sea. "You never know if you don't try."

"Can you pass me the lotion?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded and passed her the blue plastic bottle. Miley rubbed some over her shoulders. "I think I like Nick." She said slowly. Lilly turned to her, her black sunglasses sliding down her nose.

"What? When?"

"He's different. He's sweet and nice and he's _interesting_." Miley said slowly. "I feel like I can talk to him about anything."

"Miles..." Lilly said slowly. "You're forgetting someone else in the equation." Miley turned to her. "Chris." Miley tugged at a stray lock of hair.

"He cheated on me."

"A kiss isn't much. I mean he didn't sleep with her? And he was honest about it..." Lilly said counting the things off her fingers. "You also have history."

Miley let out a soft sigh. "I know you're trying to help me out but...what if Chris isn't the one?"

Lilly frowned at this. "How am I supposed to know?" Lilly paused. "Let's say you give Nick a chance...then give Chris a chance. Whoever you have more fun with is the one." Miley smiled happy at this. They continued sun bathing until Lilly's stomach growled loudly.

"Lunch?"

"Nachos!" The girls giggled and headed towards the famous 'Nacho Shack'.

"Welcome to Nacho Shack may I take your order?" Miley smiled at the male teenager at the counter.

"Two extra cheese Nachos and two lime waters please." Miley asked. The teenager nodded enthusiastically. Miley turned to Lilly. "Lil' can you get us a table?" Lilly nodded and picked a table outside. She was sitting down when she heard a voice that she recognised easily.

"Oh look, it looks like a Mexican hat!" She whipped round and stared in annoyance and shock as Oliver Oken and Nick Jonas were sat not too far from them. They too were eating cheesy nachos.

"Oh man..." Miley raised an eyebrow as she approached her friend. "Look."

"So?" Miley asked staring at Nick and Oliver. "They're our friends."

"Miley." Lilly warned. But Miley ignored the warning in her voice. "Miles!" But Miley had just approached their table.

"Hey guys!" Nick stared at her a weird smile on his face, Oliver just placed down his nacho and stared at his plate. "Do you wanna join us?" She gestured to where Lilly was eating a couple of nachos.

"Nah we're good." Nick said not breaking eye contact with Miley. He was fighting the urge to kiss her. _I really am falling for her..._

"Yea' we're going out to the beach, test those waves." Oliver said grunting slightly. Miley raised an eyebrow at him, it was common knowledge that Oliver didn't surf.

"Ok then. Well...see you around?" Nick nodded quickly. Miley had sat down at her table when Oliver whacked him across the head.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded rubbing his head.

"Ask her out! Be demanding!" He urged. "Do it!" Nick glanced towards Miley then Oliver. Nick hesitated for a second. "Now!" Nick leaped up and walked over to Miley. Oliver quickly grabbed his camera. "This I gotta film."

"Miley!" Nick cried out. Miley looked up and smiled at him. _I'm a sucker for brown eyes..._ "Euh...tomorrow the IMAX is showing a film about a spoof of James Bond...Oliver can't make it and I was wondering if you wanted to..."

"I'd love to!" Miley replied instantly. She ignored the glares that Lilly was sending her.

"Great! Perfect! I'll send you a text tonight." He smiled at her. She nodded quickly, her brown locks moving with her. Nick really was falling for her.

"I'd love to." Lilly said a few hours later as they drove back to Miley's place. "God Miles!" Miley whipped round.

"What? Why do you judge him like that? What the hell is wrong with him?" Miles quickly turned her attention back to the wheel.

"I'm saving your reputation!" Lilly replied. "I'm asking you to think about Chris for a second. He thinks he still has a shot with you!" Miley turned round a corner.

"This is my life! I like Nick! He's normal and kind and you can have a decent conversation with him!" Miley snapped.

"And you think _you're_ normal? Miley look around you. Did you get to be Miss Popularity queen based on the fact that you can have a decent conversation? We have worked so hard to be in the cool crowd. And _I_ am not going to let _you_ ruin it by going off with Nick Jonas." Miley braked hard and turned to her friend.

"You fancy Oliver Oken don't you?" Lilly was silent for a few seconds before sobbing out a yes. "Aw Lilly!" She pulled her best friend close to her. "Come on..."

"I've liked him since the beginning of the year!" Lilly sobbed. "I hate being popular. It sucks." Miley passed her a lime water. Miley patted her back gently as Lilly took a hug swipe of her drink. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier..."

"It's ok..." Miley gazed towards her window. It was still pretty early. "Come on!" Lilly looked up at her, black mascara had streaked down her face.

"W-what?" She said choking back another tear.

"We're going out. It's Saturday and we're going to enjoy it! Now get changed. We're going to the Pier!" Miley said leaping off her bed and heading towards her closet. "Here! You can borrow this!" She passed Lilly a soft green short summer dress. Lilly gingerly took it and went into the bathroom to get changed.

Miley picked out a similar dress except it was a soft pink. She brushed her hair and pushed it behind her shoulders. She stared at her phone. Chris had called so many times yet she didn't want to pick up.

Miley bit her bottom lip, she wasn't sure about this. _I feel like I'm cheating on someone..._She dragged a hand through her hair. _Boy do I wish that I could've gone with dad to Tennessee...I really do like Nick...I haven't been like this...since Chris asked me out...Chris...I mean besides the fact that we have history...he is sensitive...whenever it suits him..._She stared at a picture by her bed of her and Chris...it was only four months old. _But to be honest I find him boring._ She tried to imagine her back with Chris._ Everything would be like it was before..._she tried to imagine herself with Nick. She pictured them kissing, she could see them holding hands, talking...she tried to imagine his lips...his arms round her waist...his hands holding her face gently...

Miley shot up. It was too real. Too close for comfort...she pushed herself off her bed and walked to the bathroom. "You ready Lil'?" The door opened and out came a fresh looking Lilly.

"Let's go!"

Nick was over the moon to see Taylor again, that meant that Joe was here. The brothers greeted each other warmly. Joe ruffled his brother's curls in affection. "Long time no see!" Joe said. Nick nodded happily. "Mom says you have a girlfriend."

"No I don't...but I have met the most amazing girl in my life!" Nick corrected a smile on his lips as he thought of Miley.

"Ah the plot thickens!" Taylor said giggling softly. "Is she here?" Nick quickly looked round on the off chance that she might be here. Instead he saw Lilly looking around her confused.

"Nah, I only came because a friend of mine is working nearby." Joe nodded. "But I do have a date with said girl."

"Really when?"

"Tomorrow night. I'm taking her to the cinema."

"Text me if you have problems flirting with her." Joe teased. "I mean everyone knows I'm the hot one, Kevin's the sensitive one and Nickie is the nerd one." Nick punched his brother gently in the arm.

"Taylor if ever you feel like a change of brothers I'm here." Nick said teasing his brother. Taylor giggled as she blushed softly.

"That'll never happen!" Joe said kissing his girlfriend gently on the cheek. "Look we better be going, we're gonna see Demi!" Nick nodded and gave them a short wave, he turned round again, Lilly was on her phoning with a pretty angry expression, he smirked and hurried to where Oliver was working, he couldn't wait for tomorrow night. _My date with Miley!_

So some of the character's seem a bit OC pleae believe me when I say I did not like this chapter. All of it happens in the space of a day...=P

POLL!

Should Nick and Miley get back together?

A-Yes

B- NO


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas! Sorry for the late upload but the reason is, my x-mas present to you guys (the people who read my stories) is that I'm more or less uploading a chapter on each of my fanfics. Inspiration came in the form of YouTube (I don't own it)**  
**So have fun and review at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Miley's P.O.V

I hate men. All men are bastards! Okay not all of them...just that Jonas boy and Chris. I went to the pier and guess what I saw, Nick hugging some blond. I mean it might not mean anything but...the way she was hugging him...it was like he hadn't seen him for ages...and they way he looked at her.

Flashback...

_There we were, me and Lilly walking down the pier, sharing cotton candy, we had just been on this large rollercoaster and we had decided that after the cotton candy we'd go on the Ferris Wheel, Lilly had taken her camera and we'd take pictures of Malibu at night. A weird hobby we share._

_And then I just looked to my left. An there was Nick, I was about to call out to him but then this blond girl appeared and I froze as he kissed her cheek and hugged her. Questions came into my head, who was this girl? A friend from New York? An ex-girlfriend? Or maybe a girlfriend that he never told me about? I felt sick as I watched him talk to her, a smile on his face...I turned to Lilly and excused myself quickly. I ran home, I just wanted to forget. Then Lilly called me. As usual she told to stay calm and maybe it wasn't what it looked like._

End Flashback

I tied my hair back and went into the bathroom. I quickly took a small shower and changed quickly into a pair of grey shorts and a white wife beater. I got my IPod from my desk and hurried downstairs, I grabbed my trainers by the door and hurried to the beach for my morning jog, my music blasting from my earphones.

I ran along Malibu, taking in the scenery, the early sun...yet all my thoughts went back to Nick...I knew I was falling for him, I'm not _that_ blind...then Chris entered my mind...we hadn't fully broken up. Chris could be sweet but he could also be a jerk, Nick...was just perfect...I let out a sigh...I had to make a decision, this was unfair and cruel to both of them. I turned round a corner and found myself at the beach. I took a minute break as I watched as the sun finally rose. This is what I loved about Malibu, even though the people are complete fakes the scenery makes up for it. A slight breeze blows softly against my skin. I close my eyes and breathe in that salty air.

Nick's P.O.V

I couldn't believe Joe made me walk that stupid dog of his. I mean it's not the dog's fault that Joe is too lazy; I bent down to stroke it, why on earth did he call a black Labrador Shakespeare? I mean we're not even British and he called a dog that bears no resemblance to the ancient English writer. "Where do you wanna go?" I asked it. The dog simply stared at me wagging its tail. "Ok then...we'll just walk on the beach then we're going back."

I let the dog off the leash and watched it run like a mad animal. I couldn't believe I had a date with Miley Stewart! I leaped into the air and ran laughing after the dog...ok, where was the mutt? I looked round trying to see where the hell it was. Then I heard the most beautiful sound, I turned round and saw Miley stroking Shakespeare.

I ran towards where they were. "Miles!" She looked up and for the first time in the short time I've known her never had I been given a cold look. "You found Shakespeare!" I joked, what had I done wrong? She gave me a small smile which I could tell was forced.

"Well here's your dog." She said giving it a quick pat before standing up. "See you around." I stared at her confused.

"You still on for tonight?" I asked. She looked at me sadly. What had happened? Had I been too aggressive asking her out? What the hell had I done?

"I don't know. I have homework...a lot and I have to think of a routine for the squad...sorry." I stared at her confused.

"Miles what have I done?" The look she gave me made my heart break. She whipped round and started running. I looked at the dog. "Stay." And I ran after her. "MILES!" I called out. Boy was she fast, guess from all that cheerleading shit.

Miley's P.O.V

How dare he act so innocent! I shouldn't have come running. I am such an idiot. "MILES!" Why is he coming after me? Why doesn't he go after that girl who he likes to hug so much! Tears blur my vision, I can't cry now! Not with him so near! "WAIT!" I took a deep breath and tried to stop the tears from falling.

I turn a corner and somehow find myself slipping on something and 'BANG' I'm on the ground. The tears are falling quickly now. Using the back of my hand I wipe them away. I've grazed my knee. It really hurts OW! Even when I move it! I see him coming closer. Why? I get up but wince at my knee.

"MILES! Why are you running?" I can't run but I can ignore him. "Miley what have I done wrong? Please tell me!" I look at him, he looks as sad as I do.

"Like you don't know." I know that was stupid. It really was. "Why don't you go back to your _friend_?"

"Miley I haven't a clue what you're talking about." He stares at me; he really does have nice brown eyes...focus Miley.

"At the pier!" I shout, when I stop myself from crying I go into hysterics. "You were with some blond!" I'm jealous and he knows it. He blinks for a second and suddenly his lips form an 'O'.

"You saw me hugging Taylor." We have a name! Now's the part where he'll tell me she's an ex-girlfriend or some friend and they might be getting back together.

"I hope you two are really happy together!" I turn round when he grabs my arm. I feel like I've been electrocuted, but in a nice way. "Let go!"

"She's my brother's girlfriend." He says smirking. "I was walking his dog. They're visiting for a bit." Now it's my turn to be shocked.

"W-what?" I splutter out. He nods and holds my hand.

"Yea' she's my brother's girlfriend." I feel such a fool. "Miles...I-I..." I look at him, is he going to tell me he like me almost as much as I like him? I bit my bottom lip.

"Yes...?" I whisper. He stares at my hand.

"I-I..." _If I die before I wake...at least in heaven I can skate..._ "Shit." It's his phone. "Hello? Yes Joe I'm walking the dog...oh OH...shit...well at least you got him." He held his phone away from his ear and mouthed 'brother' to me. I could hear a distant rambling coming from the phone. "Right Joe. Yes Joe. Don't worry Joe. No I'm not mocking you Joe...I'm with Miley now so I can't...but, come on!" He looked at me nervously, his hand over his phone. "Do you want to come round to my mom's for dinner? I know we had the cinema thing going but...I mean you don't have to...I just wondered..."

Was he being serious? Of course I'd love to! Jackson was at his girlfriend's and Lilly...well Lilly was being Lilly. "Sure!" Nick's smile is like the sun, it's so dazzling I could just swim in it.

"Ok we're coming..." He closed his phone and stared back at me. "I'll pick you up at seven?" I nod dumbly. "You can meet Taylor." Aha! He's testing me to see my reaction. I'll show him! I smile. "I better be going, the dog has managed to get back home and Joe wants to murder me." I giggle and wonder if Joe is like Nick. I watch as he goes away...wait now what do I wear for tonight?

Nick's P.O.V

I chuckled to myself on the way home, Miley was jealous. She actually believed that Taylor was my girlfriend...I still can't believe she wants to meet my family...I better hide the baby pictures then...I ran back home where I was met by Taylor. "Heya Nickie!" I rolled my eyes I hate being called that and she knows it. "Did Miley say yes?" Before I can answer Joe does as he comes outside.

"Of course she did, I mean look at him, he's got his goofy smile on!" Joe teased as he wrapped his arms round Taylor. "Guess who else is coming?"

"I'm dying with excitement." I say sarcastically.

"Kevin...apparently he's got something big to tell us." I nod. "Sooo...you and Miley huh?"

"We're not dating." I grab a chair and sit down. "She saw me and Taylor hugging and got the wrong end of the stick."

"Dude she's into you!" Joe says chuckling slightly. I stared at him confused. "She likes you!"

"Then why doesn't she just tell me?" Seriously if she likes me then why doesn't she just tell me?

"Maybe she's just shy." Taylor said gently. "What if I talk to her?"

"Don't. I mean she still has feeling for her ex-boyfriend." I say bitterly. I didn't want to admit but it was true. Wasn't that the reason why she didn't ask me out?

"Dude everyone does in the beginning. You just need to make her realize that you do like her." Joe replies kissing Taylor.

Hn, and how do I do that? "And how do I do that?" Joe shrugs his shoulders.

"You'll figure something out." Taylor replies.

Sometimes I wish Kevin was here, I mean right now...he'd know what to do. I wanted it to be special for her; I wanted to show her I cared about her... a lot. That meant taking down the baby pictures and tidying my room. This was going to be hard, the last time I cleaned my room was...never! It was still early but still, I wanted Miley to see what an amazing place I lived in.

I wonder how much I shall have to pay Joe to stay away from the house...I walk into my room...I clean away some sheets of paper when a couple fall to the ground...they were the music sheets that I had done...Love Bug...Play My Music...Hmm...

"Nick?" I turned round and see Taylor standing in my room. "Those love notes?" I smirk and show them to her, Taylor is really cool with this stuff...unlike Joe.

"I wrote them down...Love Bug was for Miley and Play My Music was something Joe, Kevin and I had written years ago..." I explain.

"These are really good! Why don't you sing this to Miley?" I blinked hard. Me? Sing?

"What?"

"Yea' you should totally sing Love Bug to her, if you really like her, this would be perfect." Taylor says, "This part where 'I can't get your smile out of my mind'...you really do like her don't you?"

"Taylor I feel as if I need to be with her...I feel like my sole existence is for her!" I say. "She's amazing and beautiful and extraordinary!" Taylor nods her head.

"I'd sing Love Bug to her. Kevin's coming tonight so it'll be perfect." I place the sheets back on my desk. Taylor is like the sister I never had. "I'll talk to Joe. This is going to be amazing! You'll get the girl of your dreams!" I smile thinking of it all. "I'm going to talk to Joe." She pauses by the door. "I'll take down the baby pictures for you." I grin despite myself.

Miley's P.O.V

What should I wear? Normally I ask Lilly but she's at Selena's, they're throwing a party, naturally I was invited but seeing as I had a 'date' with Nick. Could I call it a date? URGH! I wish Lilly was here, she'd tell me...I'll probably be the talk of the town...Wonder what they'll say? "Do you remember Miley Stewart guess who she's going out with? That new kid from New York!" I chuckle slightly.

I rummage through my wardrobe and pull out a few outfits, a long strapless white dress, a dark blue silky loose top with spaghetti straps and white denim cut offs and finally a white puffy sleeve top and a knee length dark blue with red and yellow strips around the bottom. This is a Selena problem, normally I'd turn to Lilly for clothes but this was a kind of a date thing and this was Selena's forte. I had only three hours to get ready. I grab my phone and press 3. Lilly is number two on speed dial my dad being number 1.

"This is Selena."

"Sel, it's Miles." I hear an intake of breath. "I need your help."

"Sorry Miles I'm setting up the party. Why don't you ask Oken or better yet Nick Jonas?" Ouch, I had no idea how this was reflecting on my other friends, no wonder Lilly was so mad despite admitting she liked Oken.

"Sel I'm really sorry...I have a date with this college guy." Boy was I going to regret this later. But I didn't need her knowing where I was going tonight. Hopefully Lilly hadn't said where I was tonight.

"Funny, Lilly here says you're seeing Nick Jonas. Who's lying, her or you?" Double ouch, Selena was good...yet why was she so cold towards me? Sure I liked a guy they didn't approve but so what? "Miley?"

"I blew Nick off for this college guy." I lie. I wipe my palms against my top, I am a terrible liar whenever it's in front of people, on the phone it's like I'm acting...I really shouldn't be lying but I hate Selena giving me the cold shoulder.

"Really? What college does he go to?"

"Colombia!" I swallow hard, why on earth Colombia? That's in New York. "He's on his break thing."

"Hn." She pauses and I can tell she's hesitant on whether to help me or not. "What outfits have you got?" So I tell her. "Hn...Promise you'll give the details tomorrow at practise?"

"Yes don't worry I will tell you everything!" I can hear her squeal in excitement.

"Go for outfit number 2! And straighten your hair! Oh and wear those white Gucci shoes, you know the small wedges?" We share a laugh. I have my friend back.

"Thanks...I can always count on you for fashion advice!"

"Duh, I am the school newspaper's fashion advisor!" We share a laugh before hanging up. I hurry into the bathroom and get ready.

3 hours later...

I'm waiting on my couch for Nick. I feel nervous but in a good way...I look at the clock in the kitchen, he should be here any moment. I hope I look ok...Ok don't stress out, you look great! The doorbell rings and suddenly I feel like jelly. The bell goes again and I quickly find my legs. Here goes

* * *

**_Ok you know the drill you read it you review it ^^ Merry Christmas!_**

.


End file.
